Hanging Tree
by Snowflake Diadem
Summary: Fem!Harry Haley Potter, is heading back for her sixth year at Hogwarts. This year, everything changes when she falls into the arms of Hogwarts resident Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue: November 1996

**Hanging Tree**

Draco lay with his hands behind his head on his on four-poster bed with emerald bed hangings in the sixth year Slytherin boys' dormitory. His thoughts were occupied on a certain girl he had a thing for since he officially met her on the Hogwarts Express first year: Haley Potter. Some may claim that his obsession started before he even knew her, which he wouldn't completely deny. He couldn't explain why he took an interest in her, but he did. For years he had tried to prove his affections for her and convince her to give him a chance, but every attempt proved futile. Well, every attempt until this year. Of course she would realize the undeniable chemistry between them when he tried to push her away. Needless to say even through everything they were together; had been for months. He loved every minute with her, even when she was being undoubtedly stubborn or sarcastic. Not only did he love every minute with her, he loved her.

The thought of him being in love scared him. He had never been in love before. Not even with Pansy Parkinson, even though he knew her to harbor feelings toward him. He just used Pansy; he would admit that, at least to himself. Pansy had been nothing more than a decent snog or someone to piss Haley off. But he had gotten into trouble with Haley earlier in the year because of Pansy, but in his defense, he wasn't sure the thing with Haley was real. After he had messed-up, he ended things with Pansy and found out that what he and Haley had was real, or at least it seemed real to him.

There were a couple of drawbacks to dating Haley Potter. One, their relationship was strictly a secret. They were the only ones that knew what was going on between them. It was probably for the best given their situations. His family wouldn't find her worthy enough for him because of her blood-status. Normally, he would agree with his family; but for reasons unknown to him he could overlook her half-blood status. At least she wasn't a Mudblood; besides, the Potter name was a very old and established name in the Wizarding world. But her Gryffindor friends weren't any better. So overall, neither their families nor their friends would accept a relationship with them, so they were forced to sneak around Hogwarts snogging by night and hating each other by day.

The second drawback, and probably the biggest drawback, was that she was a distraction. Dating Haley Potter distracted him from the mission the Dark Lord had given him: to kill Dumbledore. He had decided on mending the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement would be the best way to accomplish the task, but so far his attempts were proving futile. He had decided to try and speed the process up a bit by having seventh year Gryffindor Katie Bell deliver a cursed necklace to Dumbledore that he had bought at Borgin and Burkes, but his plot was foiled when Katie Bell had been cursed instead. He needed to complete his mission otherwise the Dark Lord would kill him. He was running out of time and he knew it. He needed to complete his mission before the end of the school year or face the consequences, which likely included death.

But part of him felt a sense of pride knowing that the Dark Lord had chosen him for this mission. Other Death Eaters whispered that this was a suicide mission, but the Dark Mark on his arm meant something to him. This was something he had only dreamed about when he was younger. His father often talked about how things would be much different if the Dark Lord hadn't been defeated. Things would be much better. He had been raised to believe that the Dark Lord had the right ideas about blood purity and the Wizarding World. If he succeeded with his mission he could advance further in the Dark Lord's graces, maybe even become more trusted than Snape. Right now he hated Snape. His former favorite professor just wanted to steal the glory that was rightfully his.

This left only one thing for Draco to do, he needed to work harder. If he didn't want Snape to take what rightfully belonged to him, he needed to spend more time with the Vanishing Cabinet. What he needed to do was skip Quidditch today. He needed to devote every ounce of his being into fixing the blasted thing rather than playing a pointless Quidditch match. It was all about priorities and right now, that Vanishing Cabinet was one of his biggest priorities. That and Haley.

Draco looked around his dormitory at his sleeping roommates. All of them were sleeping: Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Nott. He needed to get out of the Slytherin dungeon and for the Room of Requirement before his roommates woke up. He quickly changed into his everyday-wear and wrote a note to Zabini telling him that he wasn't feeling well and wasn't going to make the Quidditch match. He then stuffed the note on Zabini's Quidditch uniform and left. He quickly walked to the Room of Requirement as to not get caught. He didn't want to deal with receiving another detention from that stupid squib Filch. He already had enough detentions from Snape distracting him from his mission.

He spent hours in that bloody room trying to fix that Vanishing Cabinet. Nothing he tried seemed to be working. He even had Haley help him find a book on Vanishing Cabinets but it didn't offer him much help in repairing. It told him what would happen if the thing was broken, but gave him very little information on how to fix what was broken. He kicked the brooms that were beside him. Right now he should be with the school down at the Quidditch pitch. He should already be done with fixing this. Things just weren't working the way he had planned. Draco slumped to the ground quivering. He tried to hold back his emotions. He couldn't afford to break-down now. He hated being weak. He hated showing any sign of emotion. Normally, he could just compartmentalize these things. But it in the back of his mind and not think about it again. After a deep breath and raking his fingers through his hair he stood back up and walked back to the Vanishing Cabinet. Maybe he had missed something in the book. Maybe he had overlooked something with all the pressure he had put on himself. So he grabbed the book and sat in the overstuffed armchair Haley had once cried in over him to reread the book, searching for something he had missed.

When he finally left the Room of Requirement, darkness was beginning to settle over the castle. He hadn't realized that he had been in there so long. A pair of boys dressed in crimson with face-paint on their faces almost ran into him because they were running and shouting as they went down the corridor. He assumed from the look on their faces and the contraband Butterbeer in their arms that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match.

"Potter's done it again! She led us straight to victory!" one of the boys shouted.

"She is pretty damn good and with Slytherin down Malfoy it was pretty obvious that Potter was going to win it for us," the first boy added.

The annoying Gryffindor boys' voices faded down the corridor. He felt a slight pang in his stomach. Were people going to blame him for Slytherin losing the match? Slytherin probably had the better team if they had played all of their first-string without any reserves. But what was done was done; although his fellow Slytherins probably weren't too happy with him. So the last place he wanted to be was in the Slytherin common room after their loss to Gryffindor. With the castle as heavily guarded as it was, going outside the castle wasn't much of an option. He opted for the Astronomy Tower.

Once he was on the Astronomy Tower he walked for the edge and leaned over the railing. He could faintly hear the noise from the Gryffindor common room as he looked out into the night's sky. His mother had taught him to have an appreciation for the stars. His namesake, Draco, was a constellation in the northern hemisphere. His mother's family, the Blacks, often named their children after constellations. It was a family tradition, one which his mother had kept. When he was younger, his mother would take him to watch the stars. As he got older, he pretended to act like he wasn't interested; but truth was he found the stars fascinating. Something about looking at them made him feel that he wasn't alone. The door to the Astronomy Tower opened and closed and Draco was too lost in his thoughts to even notice. He was shocked to find a pair of arms snaked around his middle. Quickly, he turned his head to find Haley burying her head in his shirt. He slightly chuckled as he felt Haley breathe onto his back.

"How did you find me?" Draco asked.

"I have my ways," Haley whispered.

Draco looked as his girlfriend once more. She was slightly shivering from the cold, but looking at her clothing the thought didn't surprise him. She was only wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans. He shook his head slightly as Haley clung to him.

"You must be cold," Draco commented.

"I'm fine. I'm with you," Haley commented.

He sighed at her response. He didn't want her to freeze up here with him, so he took off his black coat and handed it to Haley. His thoughts turned back to when he offered her the same gesture at the Yule Ball. Originally, she tried to refuse his jacket and eventually took it. This time, she took it without hesitation which proved just how far they had come in their relationship. He had wanted this for so long and as clichéd as it sounded: being with Haley Potter was even more than he imagined. He couldn't properly explain his feelings because he didn't deal with them much; but there was this feeling in his heart that he couldn't shake. His heart would swell anytime he was with her. It would hurt when she hurt. When she was happy, he wanted her to stay that way. He knew what most people would call this: love; but he wasn't sure how to tell Haley. Given their history, he was slightly scared of rejection. What if he told her how he felt and she didn't return the gesture? What if she didn't take their relationship as seriously as he did? He didn't get much of a chance to dwell on those what-if's because Haley interrupted him.

"Now you're going to be cold," Haley said.

His response was to shrug his shoulders and to look back out onto the stars. This would be the perfect place to tell her, on this shining night. He had been thinking about telling her for a while now, but the moment never seemed right or he talked himself out of doing so. If the moment arose, he would tell her. Haley's arms gently released him as she moved. She leaned her back against the railing so that she was facing him as she brought one hand to his face. Her small hand felt soft and warm on his face. He looked into her eyes and could tell that there was something she wanted to say to him.

"So where were you today?" Haley asked.

"Wasn't feeling well," Draco mumbled in a lie.

"Says the boy who kept making us reschedule our match third year even though his arm was just fine," Haley teased.

"I heard you played well," Draco said changing the subject off himself.

"Eh, it wasn't much of a game; seeing as Slytherin was missing their star Seeker," Haley smiled.

Draco sighed and rubbed his face against Haley's smooth hand. He then looked into Haley's stunning emerald eyes once more. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Part of him wanted her to know everything about him; but he knew that he could never do that. He could never tell Haley about his mission. He wanted her by his side, no matter how much his family would disapprove. He wanted to hold her in his arms all day and never let go. He knew that he was turning into a sap, but that's what happened when he was around Haley. For minutes, the couple stood there under the stars with their eyes locked on each other's. It almost felt like Draco could see his life pass before his eyes as he gazed into her eyes; but he was broken from his reverie when Haley ran her fingers through his hair. Shivers went up and down his spine at her touch.

"You've been awfully quiet lately, Draco," Haley said.

"I've been doing some thinking," Draco said.

"Not just today, but in general. In all the time I've known you, I haven't known you to be this soft-spoken," Haley commented.

"I've been thinking," Draco repeated.

"About?" Haley whispered.

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He was going to tell her how he felt. Only, he wasn't going to expect her to say anything in return. That's what love was about right, being self-less? He knew he had heard this somewhere and right now, he needed to get this off his chest. He couldn't tell her every little thing about him, but this was a start. He grabbed her hand that was loosely clutching his hair with his own hand. His hand felt so much bigger than hers, but it was a good feeling. He then took a step back from her and released her as it fell to her side. Her eyes were shining in the starlight full of confusion. His automatic response was to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he talked himself out of doing this. An idea came to him, which caused to him fumble with the Slytherin ring on his finger. He wiggled the ring slowly back and forth off his finger. Once the ring was off, he grabbed her hand once more and opened it. Into her palm he pressed his Slytherin ring, one of his most prized possessions.

"I—erm—I uh, I want you to have this," Draco stumbled on his words.

Gently, he closed her fingers around his ring.

"I don't understand," Haley whispered.

"I want you to have it. It belongs to you," Draco mumbled.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Haley…I don't know how to tell you this; but I've been thinking about this, about us, for a while now. It's just that, I just—erm—Merlin, I must sound like a nutter. I—erm—I'm just going to come out with this before I talk myself out of it again. Just don't laugh, promise me you won't laugh. I've never done this before. I—I love you, Haley," Draco said.

"Draco," Haley whispered.

"I'm not going to expect you to say it back or anything. I just, well, I just wanted you to know. I love you Haley Potter. I probably loved you for years, but I had given up. Then you changed your mind and finally gave me a chance. And—wait a minute, I'm such a cad. I should have asked you if…" Draco rambled.

"Draco," Haley said once more, this time beaming with a smile.

"What?" Draco asked.

Haley then threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself tightly against him. Her lips found his and they met in a passionate kiss. He wasn't sure what this meant, but instinctively his arms snaked around Haley's waist, keeping her body close to his. He could practically feel the warmth from her body radiating on him. Then, she broke the kiss, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Draco wanted to know what was going through that pretty head of hers. He had just declared his love for her and her response was to snog him. Looking at her, he tried to determine whether that response was a good thing or a bad thing. She finally opened her eyes and his icy eyes found hers. He searched her eyes for answers, when Haley broke away from his gaze. Her lips moved to his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and ear, which caused a tingling sensation. What was she doing? Whatever it was; was going to drive him mad if she continued.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," Haley whispered for only him to hear.

"You really mean it?" Draco responded.

As much as he had wanted her to respond to his declaration; he didn't want her to say it if she didn't mean it. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't the only one with his heart in this. He looked at Haley in confusion as she reached for something around her neck. Her fingers finally found the clasp to the necklace with the delicate "L" pendant and she took it off her neck. Rumor had it, that the necklace had once belonged to Haley's mother: Lily Potter. He and Haley never discussed her parents, but he could tell that Haley missed them. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do if he lost his parents. Haley then slipped his ring onto her necklace. He could see his ring dangling on the chain beside the pendant.

"Can you get this for me?" Haley asked.

She handed him the necklace which she gently placed in his hand. Then, she turned her back toward him and lifted her hair out of the way, so that he had a view of her neck. He placed the necklace in front of the neck and wrapped it around. The clasp was rather difficult and he fumbled for a while to reclasp it. After several failed attempts, the clasp finally took and the necklace fell into its proper place. Haley then turned back around and placed her small hands in his.

'I do love you, Draco. I love you more than I ever thought possible," Haley whispered.

His hand reached for the back of her head as he gently pulled her closer to him. He then leaned over to kiss her. He kissed her passionately, putting all his unspoken words into that kiss. Haley did the same returning the kiss with just as much passion. She said that she loved him. Euphoria was running through Draco. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy about something in his life. It seemed like he had waited forever to hear those words come from her mouth, and they were worth it. After several more kisses Haley broke away and rested her head on his chest. He placed his chin on top of her head and just held her. She playfully elbowed him. So Draco chuckled and held her tighter in his arms. He looked to the starry sky and thanked that lucky star that Haley loved him back. Something that had once seemed like an impossible dream for years was finally a reality: sure on this shining night.


	2. Flashback: Yule Ball 1994

It was the night of the Yule Ball—and Haley wasn't all that excited to be attending. She had wanted to attend with Cedric, whom she fancied, but he ended up asking Cho Chang instead of her. Of course, she had to turn Malfoy down several times before he even began to take a hint that she didn't want to go with him. No, if she was going to be forced to attend, she'd be going alone. She prepared for the night with Hermione and Ginny, before the Gryffindor girls headed downstairs. Hermione stood with Viktor Krum outside the Great Hall. Apparently, there was supposed to be some sort of grand entrance. Haley attempted to sneak into the Great Hall to avoid the whole ordeal, but Professor McGonagall caught her.

"Miss Potter, where's your date?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"You're lucky I'm even here," Haley muttered.

"You must have a date. It's tradition for the champions and their dates to have the first dance, and then to sit at the front table with the judges for dinner," Professor McGonagall said.

"Well, I don't have a date. I chose not to have one," Haley said.

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Why didn't you go with Ron, he did ask you," Hermione added.

"I didn't see a point if I couldn't go with whom I wanted to. Besides, he only asked me because you turned him down," Haley shot back.

"Well this won't do, a partner is required for the first dance," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall began looking around the entrance to the Great Hall in attempts of finding Haley a last minute escort. Haley blushed as she felt Cedric's intense gaze land on her. Just then, Draco Malfoy walked toward the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson glued to his arm. Haley inwardly hoped that Professor McGonagall would overlook him, knowing their history for not getting along; but her hopes were crushed when McGonagall called him over.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy come here please," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor," Draco drawled.

"Miss Potter needs a partner for the first dance and the dinner." Professor McGonagall said.

Draco smirked at Haley, which caused her to narrow her eyes at him. Pansy's grip on Draco's arm tightened as she understood what Professor McGonagall was asking of Draco.

"He's my date," Pansy said possessively.

"I understand that Miss Parkinson; but I will not have Hogwarts good name ruined by a young girl's lack in judgment," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I am not dancing with him. Can't I just skip the grand entrance?" Haley begged.

"You will dance together and you will act civilly together during dinner." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Pansy scowled and began complaining to Professor McGonagall, who quickly ushered her into the Great Hall. Haley scowled in frustration as Draco stood there smirking at her.

"So you got old McGonagall to ask me for you?" Draco smirked.

"You wish, you disgusting prat," Haley hissed.

Haley turned around to see all the other champions and their dates watching her with Malfoy. Haley blushed in frustration, which Malfoy probably interpreted wrong. Professor McGonagall soon came back and gave the champions and their escorts their final instructions. She lined the champions up, Draco and Haley brought up the end of the procession. The doors opened and Draco grabbed Haley's hand and placed it on his arm, never removing his hand from hers. Haley put on a smile and walked into the Great Hall on the arm of Draco Malfoy. She was sure she could hear whispers at the shock of the pair together. Cameras flashed and cheering pursued until they had reached middle of the dance floor. Haley looked once to Cedric, to find him watching them; but he quickly turned his attention back to Cho. Haley looked to Malfoy.

"Bet that you're loving this, aren't you Malfoy?" Haley said.

"Of course. Even after turning me down you still ended up here with me tonight," Draco drawled.

"Only until I can get away from you," Haley muttered.

Professor Flitwick quickly tuned the orchestra and then they began playing a waltz. Haley reluctantly let Draco take her waist. He gently led her around the dance floor in the waltz they had learned, with what looked like a genuine smile on his face. Haley didn't want him to enjoy this any more than she was so she purposely stepped on his foot. From there she attempted to lead, which lead him right into Cedric Diggory. Haley giggled and Draco slightly scowled before taking the lead back. Haley successfully knocked Draco into Cedric several more times; killing two birds with one stone. Besides, she would get a dance with Cedric later; he had promised. Other couples soon joined the dance and when the first song had finished, they headed for their respective tables for dinner.

Draco escorted Haley to the head table where the champions and judges sat. Haley was dismayed to find that she was seated beside Malfoy in front of the entire school. She hoped Hogwarts wouldn't talk too much about this…but that hope was short-lived from the stares and points they received. Their first course was served, which Haley quickly began to eat as to avoid talking with Malfoy. Haley bent forward, causing her necklace to swing forward, which caught Draco's eye. He smiled at her as she was about to put a bite in her mouth.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, just a beautiful necklace that you're wearing," Draco smirked.

Haley stared at him, blinking rapidly in confusion, before shaking her head and continuing with her meal. Draco just continued to smirk as he ate. Haley wished the dinner would go faster. She wished to stop having to make polite small talk with Malfoy and to stop receiving death glares from Pansy Parkinson. When all the courses were finished, the students were ready to begin the dance. Haley quickly darted away from Malfoy's side, hoping that Pansy would find him, before she found her. Haley stood in the middle of the Hogwarts crowd as the Weird Sisters took to the stage. Professor Flitwick quickly introduced them and they began playing "Do the Hippogriff." Haley bounced along to the song by herself and soon found herself dancing with a boy from Durmstrang. The boy grinned at her devilishly; but at least she was away from Malfoy. She was going to have fun, even if she couldn't be there with the one she wanted to. Besides, she still held hope for her dance with Cedric. Haley danced with Fred Weasley for a song while his date Angelina went off for a moment. She then made her way to the refreshment table for some punch. Haley received her glass of punch, when Cedric and Cho made their way over.

"Having a good time, Haley?" Cedric asked.

"I suppose," Haley said coyly.

Cedric looked over to them and chuckled. Haley was about to ask Cedric about their dance when Cho "accidentally" spilled her punch on Haley's dress. Haley gasped in shock, before grabbing some napkins to clean it up.

"Sorry, Haley," Cho giggled.

"Its fine," Haley said through gritted teeth.

Cedric smiled as he handed Haley several more napkins. Haley thanked him and walked out of the Great Hall to clean up her sopping wet dress. In the bathroom she found several girls crying over broken hearts and lost dates. Haley rolled her eyes and went about cleaning her dress. Once the punch was out, she took one last look in the mirror and headed back for the Great Hall. She was about to go in, when her first sight was Cedric and Cho slow dancing together. They were giggling about something only they knew. Haley felt close to vomiting, so instead of the bathroom, she opted for a bit of fresh air.

Haley walked out into the deserted courtyard as the snow began to lightly fall. The wind whipped lightly causing Haley to reach for her arms. She wished that she had thought to bring her cloak with her; but there was no point in getting it now. She carefully maneuvered onto one of the stone ledges in the courtyard. She sat there freezing watching the snow fall; but in her mind freezing was better than any more awkward moments with Cedric and Cho. Haley shivered once more but soon felt warmth covering her arms. She turned behind her to find Draco Malfoy placing his coat on her.

"I don't want it." Haley said stubbornly taking his coat off.

"You're freezing; just take it for a few minutes." Draco said gently.

"Fine." Haley muttered.

Haley rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled his coat back on, only because she was cold. Not because she wanted anything to do with him. Draco gently scooted her over so that he could jump up onto the ledge and have a seat beside her. Haley originally thought to scoot further away, but the heat given off by his body made her sit still.

"Where's Parkinson?" Haley asked.

"Off with Davis and Bulstrode, I believe," Draco shrugged.

"Probably plotting my untimely death, no doubt," Haley muttered.

"More than likely," Draco chuckled.

"And why aren't you waiting for her?" Haley asked.

"Draco Malfoy waits for no one," Draco drawled.

"Except for the day we'll actually be friends," Haley teased.

"Or more," Draco smirked.

"Ew, disgusting," Haley said.

"You just wait, Haley, that day will come," Draco said.

"You're sadly mistaken, Malfoy," Haley said.

"You'll see. There will come a day when you realize what you're missing and I'll be there waiting for you," Draco said.

"But then you'd be making an exception to your rule," Haley commented.

"I suppose I would be; but only for you," Draco winked.

"And I believe that's enough of you for one evening," Haley retorted.

Haley quickly jumped off the ledge into a pile of lightly fluffy snow. She ignored her cold feet and handed Malfoy back his coat. She turned to walk away when Draco called her name. Haley rolled her eyes and turned back to find that he too jumped off the ledge. She shook her head and turned away once more.

"Diggory doesn't know what he's missing," Draco shouted.

"What?" Haley gasped.

This time Haley stopped where she was and turned around toward Draco. She glared at him. He had no right to bring up Cedric.

"You like Diggory, don't you?" Draco asked gently.

"It shouldn't matter to you," Haley said.

"But it matters to you," Draco furthered.

"I don't see how this is any of your concern," Haley said.

"You look beautiful tonight, Haley," Draco said sincerely.

"Thanks," Haley blushed.

Haley turned again to leave Draco but he spoke once more.

"Diggory's an idiot," Draco sighed.

"And why is that?" Haley questioned.

"Anyone who chooses Chang over you is an idiot," Draco said.

"Why do you even care?" Haley asked.

"Does it matter?" Draco responded.

Haley sighed and with determination decided to leave Malfoy for the night. She didn't get very far when Draco's hand grabbed her arm. She turned back around to yell at him to leave her alone; but that never happened. Instead, Draco quickly pressed his lips against hers, silencing her with a kiss. Her first kiss, and from Draco Malfoy of all people. Surprisingly, the kiss was very sweet, better than she had expected, and her lips responded when he kissed her once more. But soon Haley's senses overtook her and she pushed him away. Her hand instantly flew to her lips.

"What was that for, Malfoy?" Haley hissed.

"It doesn't matter…but Diggory was watching. He's watching us now," Draco whispered into Haley's ear.

The warmth from Draco's breath on her ear made her shiver; but she turned around to find Draco to be telling the truth. Cedric's eyes were glued to her and Malfoy. Haley looked back to Malfoy, only to receive a wink and to have him walk away from her. She was almost certain he was off to find Pansy. Haley, slightly embarrassed by Cedric still watching her made her way back inside. Her head was swimming, why would Malfoy do that?


	3. Chapter 3

Haley ran down the corridors. She knew that Snape would probably kill her if she was late and that wasn't even much of an exaggeration. She ran all the way to the dungeons and walked in the door right as Snape was about to begin class. He narrowed his eyes at her and Haley glanced around for a place to sit and found the only open desk, which had two empty seats. She had originally planned on sitting with Hermione; but Hermione was seated with Ron. Hermione looked back to Haley sympathetically as Haley slid into the empty seat. She was grateful that she got the desk to herself; but no sooner than she let that sentiment overtake her thoughts the door flung open. Malfoy ran into the classroom with his hair slightly disheveled and his eyes slightly wild. He too surveyed the room to find the only open seat next to Haley. He sneered and narrowed his eyes before reluctantly sliding into the seat beside Haley. He sat rigidly at the edge of the seat as far as he could get away from her. Malfoy opened his Defence book; but Haley could tell that he wasn't paying Snape any attention and her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why weren't you in Potions?" Haley asked.

"Leave me alone," Draco hissed.

"Why should I even try? You've done a fairly good job of avoiding me for the past week," Haley said.

"It's because you won't leave me alone," Draco muttered.

"It's not like I enjoy your company," Haley scoffed.

"How the bloody hell did I get stuck sitting next to you?" Draco sneered.

"It's not my problem that Parkinson couldn't wait for you," Haley countered.

"No, but it will be your problem if you don't shut up," Draco hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it, tell your daddy?" Haley smirked.

"At least my father's alive, can't say that about yours can you?" Draco hissed.

Haley's face contorted with rage as she slapped Draco hard in the face. Draco's hand instantly flew the cheek where Haley's hand had made contact and his face turned into a scowl. Malfoy thought for a second before going through with his counteract which was to push Haley's books off the table and then push Haley herself off the bench. Haley screamed as her bottom fell hard onto the stone floor.

"You prat," Haley hissed.

The entire Defence class turned to watch the continuation of the fight, including a Professor Snape. Haley couldn't force herself to look at Harry; whom she couldn't imagine being upset at her for fighting with Malfoy. Malfoy rolled his as at Haley while she sat on the hard stone floor; but she quickly got up and lunged at Malfoy. Professor Snape intervened and cast a spell at Haley causing her to hover in mid-air.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Potter detention tonight! See me after class!" Snape shouted.

Snape released Haley from his spell and she grudgingly took her seat again next to Draco. They both glared at each other furiously and Haley remained furious with him for the rest of the class period. Haley could hardly pay attention to Professor Snape's lecture she was so upset. She glared at Draco and sent him dirty looks in attempts to get the message across of how pissed she was at him; but Malfoy kept his jaw firmly set and his attention focused on the front of the room. The never-ending class period finally ended and everyone but Haley and Draco filed out of the classroom. Hermione nodded in her direction as he walked out and Ron mouthed "good luck" but her thoughts were too clouded to even respond. When the classroom was empty Professor Snape motioned for the pair to walk to the front of the classroom. Both of them slowly walked to meet Professor Snape; but Haley made sure to roughly shove Malfoy as they walked.

"This is all your fault Malfoy," Haley hissed.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco hissed back.

Professor Snape glared at Potter and Malfoy as they finished their walk to the front of the room. Malfoy stood at one corner of his desk while Potter stood at the other; but both teenagers folded their arms across their chest defensively. Snape eyed both teenagers in anger before speaking.

"Detention," Professor Snape seethed.

"For how long?" Draco asked.

"As long as it takes," Snape said.

"And that would exactly how long?" Haley asked.

"Until further notice. I will see you both after dinner in my office," Snape said leaving the room.

Draco was about ready to argue with Snape; but the professor quickly billowed away out of the classroom leaving the two teenagers alone. Malfoy kicked the table leg in disgust before sneered at Haley. Haley narrowed her eyes back at the boy before quickly turning and walking away from Malfoy. She stormed as fast as she could and he followed after her because he had some choice words he needed to voice to Haley Potter.

"Now look what you've done," Draco yelled.

"Me? This is your fault," Haley hissed.

"How is this my fault? I've been avoiding you, remember?" Draco sneered.

"I can't help it you no longer enjoy my company," Haley said sarcastically.

"Why can't you just listen to me, when I say to stay away from me?" Draco shouted.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Haley asked.

Draco grabbed Haley by the arm causing her to jerk back and stop. He then roughly pushed her up against the wall and placed both of his hands on the stone wall on either side of her head, attempting to make her feel trapped. He looked at her coldly in attempts to intimidate her; but she didn't back down.

"I'm not scared of you," Haley said.

"You should be," Draco hissed.

Haley roughly grabbed Malfoy by his Slytherin tie and glared at him. As she looked into his icy eyes she was surprised by what she saw. His expression wasn't the cold façade that he had been trying so hard to convince her of; instead, she saw that same look she saw the night of the Yule Ball right before he had kissed her. She saw some glimmer of hope there and it made her heart unexpectedly flutter. Her heart took over her senses and she couldn't logically explain what happened next. With her hands still wrapped around his tie, she pulled herself up with it onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips on his. She kissed Draco Malfoy! It took a moment for him to understand what was happening; but his lips quickly and eagerly responded. After several heated kisses, where both teenagers fought for dominance, they broke apart and Haley again looked into his icy eyes. Only this time, Haley saw something more in his eyes and whether he wanted to admit it or not: Draco Malfoy still cared about Haley Potter. Emerald eyes stayed locked on icy eyes in silence until Haley broke it.

"Draco," Haley whispered.

The somewhat wistful expression on Draco's face quickly changed into a scowl after Haley whispered his name. He tried to keep his emotions in check; but he pounded his fists into the wall behind Haley. He then ran from the classroom leaving as Haley gently pressed her fingertips to her slightly swollen lips. She was now alone in the classroom and more confused about Draco Malfoy than ever before.

She was surprised to find Draco standing outside the classroom muttering to himself. She tried to escape without him noticing her, but he yanked her by the arm causing her to turn around.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Draco questioned.

"What?" Haley asked taken aback.

"Before you kissed me, you said you weren't scared of me. Why not?" Draco demanded.

"Is there a reason I should be?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Draco hissed.

"Why should I be scared of you?" Haley asked.

"I can't tell you," Draco sneered.

"Why does it matter if I'm scared of you or not?" Haley asked.

"Because I've tried everything to keep you away and nothing works!" Draco hissed.

Draco grabbed Haley by her shoulders, turning her toward him and looking her directly in the eyes. Haley could see the confusion clouding Draco's icy eyes.

"Why do you want so badly to push me away?" Haley asked.

"I can't be distracted this year." Draco hissed.

"It's because you care," Haley whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's the answer your questions. You care. When I look in your eyes, I don't see the cold callused façade you put up for everyone else, Draco. You're still the same boy who wouldn't leave me alone since the day we boarded the Hogwarts Express. The same boy who gave me my first kiss. The boy who whether you want to admit it or not cares," Haley said.

"You're seeing things," Draco said.

"Am I?"Haley said.

"Of course. It wouldn't be the first time," Draco drawled.

"Liar. Of all the people in this school how many do you actually give a damn about?" Haley hissed.

Draco didn't answer. He appeared to mull over what Haley had said for a moment before his hands moved to her cheeks and his mouth crashed onto hers. Haley wasn't prepared for this response to her question, but she immediately responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck so that he couldn't get away. She found herself growing light-headed from his kisses. Draco's kisses were intoxicating and after several more heated kisses the pair broke apart breathing heavily for air. Draco rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

"What is this?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know," Haley whispered back.

"I can't," Draco whispered.

He unwrapped Haley's arms from around his neck and turned to leave but Haley wasn't going to let him walk away this time. She grabbed his arm, which caused him to face her. He tried to force his cold façade back to his face, but Haley could see the front already beginning to crack.

"You're not walking away this time," Haley said.

"Watch me, Potter," Draco hissed.

"Why can't you just admit that I'm one of the few people you give a damn about?" Haley screamed.

"Because I'm not supposed to! Why about that can't you understand?" Draco shouted.

"You're not supposed to?" Haley asked.

"After everything you've done, all the pain you've caused me and my family? I can't," Draco said.

"But you do care, don't you?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Draco mumbled.

"You think this is only difficult for you?" Haley asked.

Draco didn't respond, instead he looked right into Haley's eyes. As much as he had wanted to walk away before, those strikingly beautiful eyes kept him there.

"Well it's hard for me too. I'm just as confused about this as you are," Haley said.

"Why? Why me, why now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Because since you've stopped talking to me, stalking me, whatever you used to do; I feel like my life is missing something. I can't really describe it," Haley said.

"I know," Draco whispered.

"Besides, after that whiff of Amorentia I just knew," Haley chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"Amortentia, it's a love potion. You smell whatever you're attracted to and..." Haley began.

"I know what the potion does," Draco said.

"I smelled you," Haley blushed.

Draco bent down and kissed her gently. Haley smiled as she leaned into his kiss; but he broke it off and looked into her eyes once more.

"No one can know," Draco whispered.

"No one can know," Haley whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley snuck out of the Gryffindor common room early to wait for Draco. She waited in a corridor she knew he would take to get to the Great Hall. Thankfully, he was alone, so she ran out of her hiding place and pushed him into an abandoned classroom. The look on his face was one of shock until he realized it was her. Haley could hardly breathe properly from the intense gaze he then gave her. Her emerald eyes met his icy eyes before Draco leaned forward for another kiss. His lips captured hers causing her to practically melt into him. Haley could hardly believe what she had agreed to do, but for the moment this felt right. All those years of built-up frustration between them seemed to lessen with each kiss, all the while remaining just as addictive. She wasn't exactly sure what they were; but whatever it was, it was only for the two of them to know. Honestly, she didn't mind because either way she was in a bind. She knew Ron and Hermione would never accept them, because they both hated Draco. Ginny, on the other hand she would never hear an end on the situation. Her best friend's sister had only been making references to her and Draco since first year. When they finally broke apart both teenagers were breathing heavily. Haley looked to Draco who was leaning against the wall in front of here and chuckled.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"So that's what snogging you is like," Haley whispered.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Draco said.

"Those words never passed my lips," Haley smirked.

"I have a better idea for your lips," Draco said huskily.

Draco reached forward and drew Haley toward him. When she was pressed up against his body he leaned in and kissed her again. Haley smiled as his lips met hers. Never in her life would she have imagined being so excited to kiss Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," Draco mumbled between kisses.

"I think I do," Haley chuckled.

After a few more heated kisses the couple parted ways for the night. Haley walked back to the common room alone while Draco attended to some "business" as he called it. Her head was once more swimming with thoughts of Draco as she walked down the corridors. How did this happen? She had put so much effort into staying away from him and this year it was her who couldn't stay away. She was glad that he had only been putting up a front of hating her because she had no idea what she would have done if he hadn't reciprocated the feelings. After lunch, Haley quickly walked into the Transfiguration classroom as Professor McGonagall was erasing the blackboard from the previous class period. She looked around the room to find an empty seat next to Ron, so she slid into the desk beside him. Haley didn't catch Ron's response because she was distracted by a tap on the shoulder. She slowly turned around to find Lavender Brown sitting with Pavarti Patil. Lavender smiled at her with a sickeningly fake sweet smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Haley, would you mind switching seats with me?" Lavender asked.

"Why?" Haley questioned.

"It's hard to see the board from back here," Lavender said.

"If I recall correctly, you sat there last time," Haley responded.

"You must be mistaken," Lavender chuckled.

"Find someone else to switch with. If you really can't see, I'm sure Granger would switch with you," Haley said.

"Haley, please," Lavender begged.

"I was here first. Honestly, it's not like sitting next to Ron is much better…of a view," Haley finished slowly.

She then looked at Lavender oddly. Lavender was practically begging her to switch seats so she could sit beside Ron. Did Lavender have a thing for Ron? Why else would Lavender be trying to switch seats with her?

"I'm not moving. Better luck next time, Brown," Haley smirked.

Lavender sneered at Haley. To which Haley responded by shrugging her shoulders. If Lavender really wanted to sit next to Ron she should have gotten to Transfiguration faster, problem solved. While she was still turned around, she spotted Draco sitting with Blaise Zabini. Draco and Haley's gazes met, but the moment was too good to last because Ron interrupted her.

"Haley," Ron whispered.

With a blush beginning to creep onto her cheeks, Haley quickly turned to face the front of the classroom. Ron watched her until she responded.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I was wondering if you had an extra quill," Ron said.

"Really? You interrupted me for that? Where are yours?" Haley asked.

"Left them in my room," Ron explained.

"Were you taking notes in Charms?" Haley asked.

"Do I ever?" Ron asked.

"No, that's right, you copy Hermione's," Haley muttered.

Haley pulled her book bag onto the desk and dug to the bottom of the bag to find an extra quill for Ron. She pulled one out and handed it to her friend. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks before dipping the quill in the inkwell and placing it on some parchment. Haley opened her Transfiguration book before she turned once more to Ron.

"Wait a minute; you're going to take notes on Transfiguration?" Haley asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ron mumbled.

Haley rolled her eyes and focused her attention to Professor McGonagall who was beginning to lecture. Today's lecture was on Self-Transfiguration. As McGonagall explained, they would begin to learn how do to so soon, but for now lectures were necessary. Haley wondered how necessary these lecture were considering the Marauders were illegal Animagi by the end of their fifth year. She knew that her dad, Sirius, and Remus were all very talented wizards, but Pettigrew had never been labeled as such and he had somehow mastered it. Haley yawned which caused Ron to chuckle.

"Busy night?" Ron joked.

"No," Haley snapped.

"Merlin, I was only joking," Ron said.

"You should know better than to talk to me like that when I'm lacking sleep," Haley grumbled.

"You can be quite scary. Remember third year…" Ron began.

"No, don't remind me," Haley groaned.

"Miss Potter, Mister Weasley, do you have something you wish to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"No, ma'am," Haley said.

"Then I suggest you both pay better attention," Professor McGonagall said.

Haley attempted to not burst out laughing, as did Ron. She looked over to Ron to find him smiling uncontrollably, which almost made her start to laugh all over again. For the rest of the entire class she couldn't look over to Ron otherwise she might actually begin to laugh. When class was over, Lavender immediately commanded Ron's attention which caused Hermione to go storming out of the classroom. Poor girl. Haley watched Draco walk out of the classroom and followed him. She knew that he had a break in his class schedule just as she did. After following him down a few corridors, Haley lost sight of him. She rounded a corner only to be completely startled.

"Following me?" a familiar voice drawled.

Startled, Haley instantly jumped and turned around to find Draco leaning against the wall behind her. She took a deep breath before looking at him and smiling. He had known that she was following him.

"Depends on where you were going," Haley said calmly.

"Nowhere really," Draco shrugged.

"So then, what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"What are you doing?" Draco smirked.

A blush creeped-up onto Haley's cheeks as she took a few steps closer to Draco. She placed her hand on his arm as he casually watched her, smiling.

"What's with you?" Haley asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"You don't really smile," Haley said.

"I smile all the time," Draco responded.

"No you don't. You smirk, that's not smiling," Haley chuckled.

Next thing she knew, Draco grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. He checked the corridors to make sure no one else was around. Then, he pressed his lips on hers, an action Haley couldn't help but respond to. Her whole world seemed to be swimming before her with every kiss. She didn't want it to end because for some reason unknown to her, everything felt right. Haley's arms wrapped around Draco's forearms as she attempted to brace herself. He gasped slightly and broke the kiss as he eyed her suspiciously. Haley looked at Draco innocently.

"What?" Haley questioned.

Draco looked into her eyes searching. Searching, for something Haley wasn't exactly sure; but whatever he found in her eyes contented him.

"Nothing," Draco sighed.

Haley smiled and snaked her arms around Draco's neck as she went in for another kiss. He eagerly responded. When they broke apart for some air Haley placed her hand on his cheek. She needed to figure out what exactly this was between them.

"Draco, I—I…" Haley began.

"Haley, can we finish this up later. I have some things I need to do," Draco said.

"What do you have to do?" Haley asked.

"Things, so later then?" Draco questioned.

"Erm—yeah, I suppose so," Haley said confusedly.

Draco placed a kiss on her cheek before he walked away. Haley stood against the wall watching him walk away while wondering what had just happened. That always seemed to happen every time she kissed him, she was left somewhat confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley walked down an abandoned corridor. She and Draco were supposed to meet in an empty classroom. She didn't like keeping things a secret, but she knew it was how things had to be. Haley opened the door to the classroom and she was not prepared for the sight in front of her. An instant scowl spread across Haley's face at the sight before her: Pansy Parkinson with Draco. Parkinson was weaving her fingers through Draco's hair while pressing kisses against his cheek. Draco didn't seem to be responding to her affections, but he wasn't pushing her away either. It took a few moments before Draco noticed Haley's presence. His eyes widened when he saw the unpleasant scowl on her face from where she stood in the doorway.

"Did you need something, Potter?" Parkinson smirked.

"I need to go vomit now," Haley retorted.

Haley stormed out of the common room attempting to hold back any emotions until she could be certain that she couldn't be seen while Draco raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Pansy leaned in to press another kiss against his cheek, but Draco pushed her back leaving a look of shock on Parkinson's face. He stood up and began to walk toward the exit to the common room so that he could chase after Haley. He got as far as the stairs when Pansy yanked at his arm.

"Drakie, where are you going?" Pansy whined.

"Pr-Prefect duties," Draco stuttered.

"But I thought that was last night," Pansy complained.

Draco roughly shoved Pansy's hand from his arm before running out of the common room. He had to make things right with Haley. The look of betrayal on her face he couldn't erase from his mind. Merlin, she just told him that she fancied him and he already messed things up. It wasn't that he even had feelings for Pansy. For years he had only been using Pansy to get what he couldn't from Haley; but tonight was different. She just couldn't keep her hands off him. He knew that she shouldn't have went along with it, but seeing Haley with Ron Weasley earlier caused something in him to snap. Draco watched Haley round a corner, so he sped up his pace to catch up to her.

"How could I have been so stupid," Haley muttered.

She knew better than to trust Draco Malfoy, but for some reason she allowed him to get the better of her. Sure his kisses were infatuating, but it was no reason to finally do something she had sworn for years never to do. But she refused to cry; even though she could feel the tears that threatened to spill over. Haley marched through the castle until she came to the corridor which led to the Room of Requirement. A lone tear dripped down her cheek as she paced in front of the room three times, asking for a place where she could cry. When the door appeared Haley opened it and walked in. She instantly took note that the room was vastly different from the room they had met in for Dumbledore's Army. This room was piled full of stuff. One could easily get lost in here searching for something which they probably would never be able to find with so much junk. After wandering the room for a few minutes, Haley found an over-stuffed armchair which she curled up in and let the tears fall freely.

From around the corner, Draco watched as Haley had entered the Room of Requirement. He raked his fingers through his hair hoping that he could still get into the room. He hoped that Haley hadn't been very specific with her requirements for the room. But Draco had another problem besides Haley; he didn't like what he was feeling. His heart felt in pain, something he couldn't recall ever feeling before. He knew that to make the pain subside he needed to make things right with Haley. The problem with that was that he had no idea how to fix a situation like this. He had never wanted to make things right with someone before. Normally, he didn't care enough and usually he expected the other person to fix the problem with him. Only, he knew that it was he who had messed up with Haley. Draco sighed before walking over to the spot where Haley had paced before the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of the wall three times asking for a door to lead inside. Nothing happened. He tried again, only this time he asked for a door to lead him to Haley Potter. Suddenly, an all-too-familiar door appeared.

Draco took a deep breath before opening the door, making sure that this is what he wanted to do. Making sure that fixing things with Haley was really what he wanted to do, mentally weighing out the pros and the cons. As he exhaled, he twisted the door knob and opened the door into the Room of Requirement. When he walked in, he was instantly surprised that he recognized the room. This was the room he often came to as he worked on the Vanishing Cabinet. Feeling slightly sheepish, hoping that Haley didn't find it otherwise that would lead to different problems. Draco took a few more steps in to the room when he was distracted by the muffled sound of crying. He felt his heart sink and tried to move, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had never known Haley to be one to cry and here she was crying, and presumably over him. The whole time he had known Haley he had witnessed her cry once and that had been after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament when she had clung to Cedric Diggory's dead body with tears streaming down her face. Now, here she was crying; a situation he wasn't exactly sure how to handle, so he sat on the floor unsure of what to do next.

Haley's crying eventually subsided, but she sat in the armchair thinking. Thinking about how pathetic she was; pathetic enough to be crying over Draco Malfoy. She had always known him to be an arrogant prat, so the situation really shouldn't have surprised her, yet for some reason it did. She had stupidly thought that since he had a thing for her since first year that he would want something monogamous with her. Clearly, that wasn't what he wanted. She found the closest object to her which happened to be an old book. She tightly clenched the book before she threw it as hard as she could into the vastness of stuff in the Room of Requirement. The book soared through the space in the Room of Requirement until it landed with a thud on Draco's head.

"Ouch," Draco hissed.

Haley, surprised to hear someone's voice beside her own, immediately stood up and drew her wand.

"Who's there?" Haley demanded.

No one answered but she could hear footsteps.

"Show yourself," Haley hissed.

"It's just me," Draco said.

Draco stood in a walkway between piles with one hand rubbing his head and the other hand in the air as if raised in defense.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley growled.

"I-I followed you," Draco said.

"I figured that much out for myself. Now get the hell out or I swear I'll hex you Malfoy," Haley hissed.

"Can you calm down and act rationally for once in your life?" Draco drawled.

"Act rationally?" Haley spat.

"You did just aim a book at my head," Draco said.

"I wasn't aiming for you but you more than deserved it," Haley said.

"Haley," Draco sighed.

Haley stared at Draco in disbelief before she scowled and marched up to him. Her hand met his face in a slap before she turned to walk away; but Draco roughly grabbed her arm. She turned back and shot him a look of disgust as she tried to remove his hand from her arm.

"Haley, please let me explain," Draco said.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Haley hissed.

Draco fumbled to find words to say to her.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear," Haley said.

Haley tried to brush Draco's hand off once again, but he grasped her arm harder.

"Let go!" Haley shouted.

"Just hear me out!" Draco shouted back.

"I'll consider it if you let me go," Haley yelled.

Draco pondered Haley's proposition for a moment before he removed his hand from her arm. Haley rubbed at the spot where Draco had grabbed her then turned to walk away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

"I said I'd consider listening to you. I've considered it and nothing you say is worth my time," Haley retorted.

She stormed out of the Room of Requirement slamming the door behind her. Draco kicked the nearest thing to him, which happened to be the Vanishing Cabinet. The coverings fell off the cabinet and tumbled in a heap onto the floor.

"Damnit," Draco hissed.

He picked up the coverings and threw them. He felt overwhelmed from the sticky situation he gotten into. He had a mission to complete and whatever was going on with Haley wasn't making the situation any easier. Leaning against the Vanishing Cabinet he put his head in his hands. He was torn; torn between the girl he could love and the mission given to him by the Dark Lord. The two were polar opposites of each other. He wished there was a way to complete his mission while keeping Haley around; but that seemed rather impossible.

Meanwhile, Haley walked angrily away from the Room of Requirement. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible. That left her a short list of places to seek refuge. The Room of Requirement was currently occupied by Malfoy, so that was off the list. There was no way she was going back to the common room because Parkinson would be there and Haley might


	6. Chapter 6

Haley tossed and turned during her restless night's sleep. Thoughts of Draco plagued her through the night, which kept her up much of the night. When she awoke the next morning, she noticed that none of her roommates were in their dormitory. She confusedly looked at her alarm clock. She was already late for Transfiguration by five minutes! Haley swore under her breath as she bolted out of bed and ran to her trunk. She grabbed freshly laundered items for her uniform and changed into them before grabbing her book bag. She hastily slung the bag over her shoulder and took off in a sprint for Transfiguration. She hoped Professor McGonagall would be forgiving, but she was almost guaranteed another detention. When Haley walked into class her tie was hanging undone from her collar, her button-up shirt was untucked, and her hair was falling out of its ponytail.

"Miss Potter, you're late," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can explain," Haley rushed.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy and see me after class," Professor McGonagall commented.

"Of course I have to sit next to him," Haley muttered.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to the empty seat in the desk with Malfoy. Grudgingly, Haley slid into the seat beside Draco. He watched her as she sat beside him, but she sat as far away from him on the bench as she possibly could.

"Haley," Draco whispered.

Haley looked to the front of the classroom and ignored him. She fully intended to ignore him for the rest of her life.

"Haley, can we talk?" Draco asked.

Haley found it harder and harder to ignore him. She could almost hear the desperation in his voice.

"Haley, please?" Draco whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no talking while I'm lecturing. You too will need to see me after class," Professor McGonagall said.

Draco groaned and furrowed his eyebrows; he really seemed as such a loss. Haley was glad to see he turned his attention to taking notes; scribbling fast almost faster than McGonagall was talking. Professor McGonagall asked for a volunteer to explain the process of something or another. While Hermione was explaining, Draco set a folded-up piece of parchment in front of her. She looked to him and shook her head before she reached for it. She slowly opened the note before tearing it in half and setting it back on Draco's side of the desk. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I told you, there's nothing I could possibly want to hear from you," Haley hissed.

Once again, Draco turned his attention back to writing. Haley hoped that it wasn't another note because she would tear it to shreds right in front of him. During McGonagall's lecture, she would look to Draco using her peripheral vision, making sure that another note wasn't coming her way; but another note never came. Maybe he was finally taking a hint. Maybe they could continue with their lives pretending that nothing ever happened. When class finally ended everyone but Draco and Haley left the classroom, both were awaiting their punishments from Professor McGonagall. She called Draco up to her desk first. He was given an essay about not talking in class before he was sent on his way. Professor McGonagall then called Haley up to her desk. She looked at Haley and sighed. Never a good sign.

"Miss Potter, late for class and talking with Mister Malfoy during my lecture," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to set my alarm and I wasn't talking with him; he was talking to me," Haley said.

"Haley, you're such a bright girl. I just don't understand this behavior from you," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"It's a bad day. I promise, it won't happen again," Haley promised.

"The thing is, you've lacked focus since term started and I'm beginning to wonder what to do with you," Professor McGonagallcommented.

"Please, not detention. I already have enough of them with Snape," Haley begged.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time; but next time, it will be detention," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, ma'am," Haley responded.

"You should probably head for Defense before Professor Snape gives you the detention I didn't," Professor McGonagall smiled.

Haley nodded before heading for the door. She was thankful Professor McGonagall didn't give her a detention. She already had enough to deal with because it seemed like nothing was going right this year. Draco was waiting for her in the corridor leaning outside the classroom. Just as she had been thinking; literally, nothing was going right.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haley groaned.

"Haley, I need to talk with you," Draco said.

"I'm beginning to like the Draco who ignored me better," Haley muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me," Draco said sternly.

"I'll be sure to tell Snape that you won't be in Defense then," Haley said sarcastically.

"I meant, I'm not going to leave you alone," Draco drawled.

"Stalking is overrated," Haley said.

"Haley, please?" Draco pleaded.

Attempting to get away from him, she took a few steps to the right; but Draco took hold of her arms.

"Why can't you keep your hands off me?" Haley hissed.

"Five minutes. Give me five minutes and I'll leave you alone," Draco said.

"You don't deserve five minutes of my time," Haley hissed.

Haley roughly removed her arms from his grasp then stormed away. Draco tried to grab onto her robe, but he couldn't keep a hold of it. She quickly walked the corridors until she came to the Defense classroom. She walked in and shoved herself into the desk with Hermione. Haley's hand plunged into her book bag as she pulled out the needed materials for class.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Haley muttered.

Soon, Snape began to lecture. Normally, Haley would pay attention to Professor Snape…or at least attempt to as to avoid pissing him off more; but this time she couldn't help but think about how messed up things were. So, she rested her head on the desk instead ignoring Hermione's sympathetic glances. Haley gave her a half-hearted smile and wondered how upset he would be if he knew the truth. What would he do if he ever found out about Draco? Luckily, things between Draco were over before they really even started. Maybe what happened was for the best. Maybe there was some lesson to be learned from all this; but the only thing Haley could come up with was _stay away from Malfoy_. When class finally ended, they formed a line on their way out to receive their essays from Professor Snape at the door. Haley stood in line, behind Hermione and in front of Ron.

"I'll be seeing you tonight, Miss Potter," Professor Snape drawled.

"What for?" Haley asked.

"You and Mister Malfoy still have detention with me," Professor Snape said.

"Are you serious? How many more can we possibly have? Haley asked.

"That will be another one," Professor Snape said curtly.

She narrowed her eyes before snatching her essay from Snape. She didn't want to risk arguing with him only to receive another detention with Malfoy. Outside in the corridor, she found Draco talking with Hermione Greengrass. Haley groaned looking for a way out of the situation when she noticed Ron, coming out of the classroom behind her, walking down the corridor alone.

"Ron!" Haley called after him.

Ron turned around and waited for Haley to catch up with him. Hermione looked at them with a look of confusion while Draco scowled.

"Ron Weasley, just the person I wanted to talk to," Haley said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ron asked.

"That hurts Ron," Haley said feigning hurt.

Haley spent her break walking around the castle with Ron until she had to go to her Potions. She took her usual seat beside Ron and Hermione. Slughorn began instructing on the next potion, so Haley looked up. When she looked up, she found Draco watching her intently. Haley narrowed her eyes and shook her head at him. Draco sighed and returned to taking notes about the potion Slughorn was describing. Haley paged through her book, trying to pay attention to what Slughorn was saying. Class finally finished and Haley slung her bag over her shoulder before heading for the door. Once she was in the corridor, Draco walked up to her.

"Have you read it yet?" Draco asked.

"Read what?" Haley sneered.

"Apparently not," Draco muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned.

"I guess I'll just see you in detention then," Draco sighed.

Draco walked away as Haley leaned up against the wall to watch him walk away. What was he trying to get at? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy being an arse," Haley spat.

"Seems like you two are back to normal," Hermione commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley questioned.

"I just meant that he's back to chasing after you," Hermione said.

"Oh that," Haley muttered.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking that I need some fresh air," Haley sighed.

Haley walked down the corridor half-expecting Hermione to chase after her, but she never did. She made it outside and walked down to the lake. Sprawled out on the grass she looked up to the clouds, where the sun was briefly shining. She wasn't sure how much longer the sun would be out before it began to rain again. Looking out onto the lake, things seemed so peaceful. She let her hair out of her ponytail and allowed the brief wind to whip through it. Haley moved to lie on her stomach when something crunched underneath her hand. To her surprise, she found a piece of parchment folded up. She opened the note up only to find that it was from Malfoy.

"So this is what he was talking about," Haley muttered.

She went to rip it up but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her curiosity always got the better of her when it came to matters of Draco Malfoy. She smoothed out the creases to read it.

_Haley,_

_I know you're pissed but hear me out. (If you got this far, you're already farther than even I expected.) I wanted to say that I'm sorry. (I don't believe I've ever written that before. I was a complete prat, but there are things you don't know. Please (yes, I do know that word) give me another chance. I've wanted this for so long and I'd be an idiot to give up now. I suppose I'll be seeing you then_

_DM_

Haley breathed in deeply and looked out onto the lake again. Draco Malfoy didn't deserve another chance. She really should stay away from him. Besides, what could he possibly have to say? She read the note again hoping to find something that she missed. Something that would tell her that he was full of crap, but surprisingly he seemed genuinely sincere. She rarely knew Malfoy to be sincere, but this note proved somewhat otherwise. Unless, it was simply a way to mess with her. After a few moments alone with her thoughts, she could see the other students heading inside for dinner. She stood up to brush the grass off herself before she swung her book bag on her shoulder and headed back to the castle.

Haley walked into the Great Hall and sat by herself at the Gryffindor table. She really didn't feel like company at the moment. Yet, for some unknown reason she searched the Slytherin table for Draco. Once again, he was absent from his table. It really shouldn't surprise her that he wasn't there, but it did make her curious; more curious than she liked. Haley picked at the chicken in front of her. She knew that she should eat, but she had too much weighing on her mind. Especially concerning Malfoy. Should she at least let him talk? She didn't really know what she expected from the situation except that she wanted it to be over. Haley picked at her plate of supper until it was time for detention. She trudged to her detention, reminded of the fact that yesterday she had been excited to go to detention. She had wanted to see Draco and now, she really had no desire to see him. When she walked into the classroom, she found Draco sitting at a desk with his hands folded on the desktop. He turned around and watched as she walked into the classroom carrying her book bag. Remembering what happened last time she tried to sit somewhere besides with Draco, she chose to avoid the confrontation with Snape and slid onto the same bench as Malfoy.

"Where's Snape?" Haley questioned looking around for the professor.

"Dunno; but good riddance, I say," Draco said.

"I thought Snape was your favorite professor," Haley furthered.

"Things change," Draco commented.

"Apparently," Haley muttered.

"Does this mean you're talking to me?" Draco asked.

"Here's the thing, against my better judgment I'll give you five minutes of my time. Starting…now," Haley said.

"Let me start by saying I meant every word in that note," Draco said.

"Good to know, but you're still an arse," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"I know why you think that; but I was just as mad yesterday," Draco sighed.

"What did you have to be mad about?" Haley questioned.

"Something about seeing you with Weasley just didn't sit well with me. I thought you were doing it on purpose. So I…" Draco began.

"Let Parkinson fawn over you? You know that I hate her," Haley hissed.

"And I hate Weasel," Draco argued.

"How many times do I have to explain that he's just my friend?

"You do realize the only reason I snogged him last year was to keep you at bay," Haley said.

"Exactly my point," Draco said.

"And after last year I vowed never to do it again."

Draco didn't say anything.

"You still have like two minutes," Haley said.

He surprised her by grabbing her hand and clutching it close to his chest.

"I want this. I don't know how to make you trust me again, but this is what I want," Draco said.

"You really messed this up, Draco," Haley said.

"I know," Draco whispered.

"How can I trust you this time or ever?" Haley asked.

"You know that you've always meant something to me," Draco sighed.

"Just not enough apparently," Haley muttered.

"Haley, tell me what I'm supposed to do to fix this. I want to fix this," Draco pleaded.

"Your words don't mean a whole lot to me; so show me you mean what you say," Haley said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Dunno. You messed this up, so you figure it out," Haley sighed.

Haley dug into her book bag and pulled out some books and parchment. She read from her Transfiguration book while ignoring Draco's pleading looks. Deep down, she did want him to fight for her and to figure this out. But honestly, she didn't know if he could find to get her to trust him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes into the scheduled detention, Professor Snape walked into the classroom. If he was surprised to see Draco and Haley sitting there and not talking, he didn't show it. Instead he walked up to the front of the classroom and sat at his desk to begin correcting essays. When an hour was up Snape dismissed his prefects from their detention. Haley sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder before walking out of the room. Draco watched her leave the classroom before he followed her out.

"Is this really how things are going to be between us, Haley?" Draco called after her.

"That's up to you," Haley said.

"Haley," Draco groaned.

"Good night, Draco," Haley sighed.

Haley turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Draco standing there watching her. He couldn't exactly say that he was surprised by her behavior; but this wasn't how he wanted things to be. When Haley disappeared from the corridor, Draco headed for the Room of Requirement to release his frustrations. Why couldn't he have it all? His father had always that him that he could have anything he wanted. It looked like his father might be wrong. Succeeding in his mission for the Dark Lord and winning the heart of Haley Potter just could not be done simultaneously. Draco took a deep breath and grazed his hand over the Vanishing Cabinet. He had a few ideas on to fix the thing, but it would require time. In frustration he rolled up his long black sleeves; allowing his Dark Mark to be exposed. Truth was he was somewhat proud of the brand on his arm. It was the life he was chosen for, the life he had wanted since he was young. But it was also a life he knew that Haley would refuse to play a part in and with the way things were going Haley wouldn't want to be anywhere near his life.

Draco knew that he had officially messed things up where Haley Potter was concerned. Since he arrived at Hogwarts first year, Haley would hardly give him the time of day no matter how hard he tried. Then, when Haley finally began to reciprocate those feelings he did something stupid. But why had she finally given in to him? This made his slightly suspicious of Haley. Could she be using him for something? Maybe Dumbledore was using her to get to him. Maybe the old man already knew what he was planning and Haley was a pawn in his game. But his thoughts became too complicated the more he thought about it. Besides, if he knew anything about Haley it was that she was not a malicious person. He of all people should know this. She cared too much, was exactly how Draco felt about his feelings on the situation. She was no doubt a weakness of his. He shouldn't care for her as he did instead he should be focusing on his missing; the daunting task the Dark Lord required of him. But that was easier said than done. Haley's words ran through his head _Show me. Fix it. _Draco had no idea what he was going to do because he felt torn in two directions.

A week went by and classes seemed to drag. By the time Thursday rolled around, Haley was surprised that Draco hadn't come anywhere near her; just as she had asked him. He had even skipped History of Magic all week, so she really hadn't had any time alone with him. Her feelings confused her. Part of her was glad that he was finally leaving her alone; but part of her was upset that he wasn't fighting for a way to fix them. If he truly had liked her as long as he said he did, then why was he nowhere to be seen? She couldn't understand why Draco was so confusing to her. She tried not to let thoughts of him cross her mind, but it was hard when the boy sat right in front of her in Charms class. He had been regularly attending the other classes he had with her, just not History of Magic.

Professor Flitwick had asked Haley a question, but she had been too focused on the back of Draco's head to notice. She wouldn't have even noticed if Draco hadn't turned around and looked at her. Haley's face instantly fired up in a blush as Hermione whispered what had happened into her ear. Haley stuttered for Professor Flitwick to repeat the question and the short professor repeated the question. The answer was one she already knew, so she answered correctly. Professor Flitwick nodded and continued on with the lesson as if nothing had happened. She looked across the room to find Harry looking at her, but Hermione demanded he attention.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley shrugged.

"You were staring at Malfoy's head," Hermione furthered.

"I was not," Haley argued.

"Yes, you were," Hermione said.

"I was thinking and I happened to facing Malfoy's general direction," Haley said.

"Merlin, I give up with you," Hermione sighed.

When Charms finished, Haley walked with Hermione to Transfiguration. As soon as she entered the classroom, Professor McGonagall called Haley to the front of the classroom. Haley quickly walked to the front of the classroom, not even thinking to set her things down on a desk. Granger looked at her curiously, but Haley simply rolled her eyes at the other girl. When Haley reached the front of the classroom Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk. Haley faintly smiled, but she had no idea why she was being called to the front. She hoped that whatever the reason was wouldn't get her another detention.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall then handed her a letter. Haley was about to open it when McGonagall dismissed her to find a seat. She turned around to find that the class had filled up fast. So fast that the only available seat was next to Draco Malfoy.

"I hate karma," Haley mumbled.

Haley grudgingly took the seat beside Draco, who didn't even speak to her. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard. While facing the front, she glanced over at him through her hair. He appeared a bit paler than usual, but other than that he looked like the same old, arrogant Draco Malfoy. She quickly turned to the front as McGonagall began to lecture when she remembered that she had yet to open the letter from Dumbledore. Haley sighed and made sure McGonagall wasn't watching her, before she opened the letter.

_Miss Potter,_

_If you could please meet me in my office at 7p.m. tonight, it would be much appreciated. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I have a fondness for Acid Pops._

Haley sat staring at the letter with a puzzled look on her face. Why would Professor Dumbledore want to meet with her? Did he know that the nightmare she had been having since the summer was still occurring? But he had said unless it was something new they needn't worry about it. Maybe Dumbledore had told Harry not to tell her about their meetings and since Harry had told her they were both in trouble. She turned to find her brother. He was sitting to her left and three rows up, beside Ron; but he didn't appear to have a letter.

"Snape will never let you miss detention," Draco whispered.

Her head instantly snapped toward Draco. In frustration, with a scowl on her face, she crumpled the letter so that he couldn't read it anymore.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me," Haley hissed.

"So you did, but you know as well as I do that Snape won't let you skip," Draco shrugged.

"This letter was none of your damn business, Malfoy. There's a thing called privacy," Haley said.

"I couldn't help it that you gave me a perfect view of the letter," Draco said.

"I did no such thing!" Haley hissed.

"How else do you explain me being able to read it?" Draco questioned.

"It wasn't yours to read! Besides, if anyone can get me out of detention Dumbledore can," Haley said heatedly.

Draco appeared thoughtful at her statement, but he didn't say anymore. Instead he turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall's lecture. Haley sighed, hoping for class to finish quickly. But no such luck. Honestly, how much time can one person lecture on Self-Transfiguration? Apparently, Professor McGonagall was very passionate about the subject and she could go for years. Of course Professor McGonagall was an Animagus, so that might explain some of the obsession. When class finally ended, she left the classroom as fast as she could, waiting for no one. She walked by herself down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Professor Sprout assigned the class another section of _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World _and dismissed them. Haley walked back into the castle with Hermione when on their way to the common room they ran into Professor Snape.

"Miss Potter a word," Snape drawled.

"Professor, Hermione and I are heading back to the common room," Haley responded.

"I'm sure Miss Granger can manage without you for a moment," Snape said.

Hermione nodded and walked away leaving Haley with Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" Haley asked innocently.

"Professor Dumbledore informs me that you will be missing my detention tonight. I wanted to tell you that I have rescheduled your detention with Mister Malfoy for tomorrow evening," Professor Snape said.

"But Professor," Haley began.

"That will be another one, Miss Potter. Haven't you learned not to question me?" Snape furthered.

"But Professor, all I wanted to tell you was that I already have detention tomorrow," Haley rushed.

Professor Snape didn't say anything and walked away before she could explain anything more.

"Does this mean I don't have detention anymore?" Haley called after him.

Snape didn't respond to her. That probably meant that was a stupid question. Haley shrugged her shoulders and headed on her way to the common room. She didn't feel like going to dinner, so she stayed in the common room until it was time for her meeting with Professor Dumbledore. When it was almost 7 o'clock, she began her walk to Professor Dumbledore's office. She said the password to the gargoyle and headed up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Potter, how lovely to see you," Professor Dumbledore said.

"It's nice to see you too, Professor Dumbledore," Haley said.

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to meet with you," Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Haley said.

"I have some things you should see."

Haley nodded as Professor Dumbledore beckoned her to the pensive. They entered the pensive. Haley was surprised to see what the Gaunt family actually looked like. She had known of the pureblood families, but she had never met someone of that name before. When they emerged from the pensive, she looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"It's odd to think of Voldemort having a family," Haley said.

"Everyone has a family; but sometimes we aren't given the chance to know them," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think if he knew his family he might have turned out different?" Haley asked.

"That's a question I cannot answer, Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said.

As Professor Dumbledore emptied the pensive, Haley wondered what it would have been like if she had been raised by her parents. Would she have siblings? Would she be loved? How different would things be? But Haley's reverie was interrupted when Professor Snape walked into the office.

"Headmaster," Professor Snape said.

"Professor Snape, how may I help you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Professor Snape looked at Haley.

"And that's my cue to leave," Haley said.

Haley walked down the stairs and headed back for the Gryffindor common room. She was about to round a corner when a pair of arms suddenly reached out and pulled her back. She was about to scream when a hand flew over her mouth. Haley fought enough to look at who was holding her: it was Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Haley tried to force Draco off her, but it was no use because he easily overpowered her. His height gave him an unfair advantage as she struggled to fight him off. She tried to scream for help but Draco's hand covered her mouth and muted her screams. With her back to him, he held her tightly against him with his other arm. Draco leaned in close toward her ear to speak to her.

"If you promise not to scream and to give me some of your time, I'll let you go," Draco whispered.

She attempted to stomp on his foot but he quickly moved his foot causing Haley's foot to crash on the stone floor. She tried to howl in pain but the sound was muffled by the hand Draco still held over her mouth. She knew that Draco meant business, so she had to do as he said. Haley stopped squirming and stood still, letting Draco know that she was done fighting him. For now, at least.

"Promise not to scream?" Draco questioned.

Haley slowly turned her head toward Draco and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said.

Haley licked his hand and he removed his hand from her mouth. He wiped it against his pants while Haley glared at him.

"That's disgusting." Draco muttered.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Haley sneered.

"You were in Dumbledore's office, right?" Draco asked.

"What's it to you?" Haley asked.

"Come on." Draco said.

He grabbed her arm and led her back to the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"You know the password, right?" Draco asked.

"You're making no sense." Haley said.

"Just say the password." Draco said.

"Acid Pops." Haley muttered.

Draco led her up the stairs.

"No, we can't be up here. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore are up here. I don't want to get in anymore trouble." Haley hissed.

"Trust me will you?" Draco said.

"Why should I?" Haley hissed.

Draco didn't answer but forced her into Professor Dumbledore's office. Haley was about to make an excuse as to why she and Draco were there, but neither Snape nor Dumbledore were there.

"That's odd, they were just here." Haley mumbled.

Draco looked around the room oddly, as if he was looking for something.

"I'm here, so now what?" Haley groaned.

He motioned for her to come over to the pensive.

"You wanted me to show you, and this is all I could come up with." Draco said.

"I thought you'd given up." Haley muttered.

"Give me a chance." Draco said.

"Because that worked so well last time." Haley sneered.

"This was your stupid idea." Draco hissed.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Haley hissed.

"I didn't say that." Draco shouted.

"You're wasting my time." Haley said.

She took a step to go, but Draco held her back.

"You won't believe what I tell you, so I'll give you some of my memories." Draco said.

"What will your memories change?" Haley asked.

"They'll show you that…you'll just have to decide that for yourself." Draco said.

"And what if I don't want to see them?" Haley asked.

Draco didn't say anything. Instead he ran his hand through his hair. Haley sighed.

"Fine." Haley gave in.

Draco attempted to smile, but it didn't quite get there.

"Is there anything know beforehand?" Haley asked.

Draco simply shrugged his shoulders. He dug in his pocket for his wand. He put his wand to his temple and closed his eyes. He extracted his memories and placed them in the pensive. His icy eyes looked into hers. Haley gulped and took a step forward. He nodded and she placed her head into the pensive.

_For a moment she felt like she was falling. They were on the Hogwarts Express. Young Draco was in a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini. He stood up and looked around._

_ "__Crabbe, Goyle, c'mon." Draco said._

_ "__But Malfoy?" Crabbe whined._

_Draco merely raised an eyebrow and Crabbe groaned._

_ "__What're we doing again?" Goyle asked._

_ "__We're looking for Haley Potter." Draco said._

_ "__But why?" Crabbe whined._

_ "__Just do it." Draco commanded._

_Crabbe and Goyle walked to the opposite end of the train than Draco. Draco went in and out of compartments looking for her, not knowing what she looked like. Apparently, he had an obsession with her even before Hogwarts. It looked like Draco had given up, because he returned to his own compartment. He slumped in his seat, not ready to give in to defeat. Blaise mentioned finding the trolley lady, so Draco decided to follow him. He walked a ways and ran into someone and was soon on the floor. Haley smiled at this memory. She knew the rest of it, because the girl he ran into was her. She watched her younger self help Draco off the floor. That was probably where everything changed; a mere moment of kindness. If she hadn't helped him up, they might not be in this situation. She watched as Draco followed her to the bathroom._

_ "What don't you understand about using the bathroom?" Haley asked._

_"You never told me your name." Draco said._

_Young Haley opened the bathroom door and went in. She peeked her head back out to find him still standing there._

_"I'm Haley, Haley Potter."_

_Since she had gone to the bathroom, she had never seen Draco's facial expression. She stood there now seeing his smug facial expression. The scene began to change. It was third year. Haley could tell because they were seated in Professor Lupin's Defense class. Draco was seated next to her younger self. She was taking notes, when a note slid in front of her. It was from Draco. The note addressed to her, asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade. _

_ "No." Haley hissed._

_ "You know you like me." Draco smirked._

_"I know there's a fine line between love and hate, but you're blurring it way too much." Haley said._

_"Didn't know you loved me." Draco smirked._

_"Try hate." Haley glared._

_"Haley, you can't deny what we have." Draco said._

_"You're right. I'll stop denying that we have nothing!" Haley hissed._

_Draco chuckled and attempted to poke Haley with his good hand, but she swatted his hand away. He tried it again, but this time he grabbed her hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but couldn't. He rested their entwined hands on the desk._

_ "Malfoy." Haley hissed._

_ "Aw...You want to hold hands?" Draco teased._

_ "Let go of my hand." Haley hissed._

_ "I don't think I will." Draco said._

_ "What do I have to do for you to let go of my hand?" Haley groaned._

_ "Come with me to Hogsmeade." Draco smirked._

_"Number one, I'd much rather die than go with you to Hogsmeade and number two, I don't have a signed permission slip. Sorry, no can do. But technically, I'm not really sorry." Haley said._

_"Then it looks like you're stuck holding my hand." Draco said._

_"How long before Parkinson kills me?" Haley asked._

_"I'd say about five minutes." Draco said._

_"Really? That long? I'd give it less than two."Haley said._

_"I'll make you a deal, you win and I let go of your hand. I win and I'll let go, but you'll sneak down to Hogsmeade with me." Draco said._

_"Whatever, as long as you'll let go of my hand." Haley rolled her eyes._

_Draco smirked and Haley again rolled her eyes. Haley watched the clock. A minute had passed. She then looked at Draco and smirked at him._

_ "What?" Draco asked._

_ "Parkinson!" Haley shouted._

_Pansy instantly shrieked at the sight. The whole class turned to look at them. Haley pulled her hand free from Draco's hand._

_ "I win. No Hogsmeade date for us." Haley smiled._

_ "You cheated." Draco whined._

_ "Never said that I couldn't." Haley smirked._

_The scene around Haley swirled. The scene was of the Quidditch World Cup, after the Irish had won. The Death Eaters were out celebrating, by tormenting the Muggles. Draco leaned against a tree until he saw Haley running by herself. She tripped and fell._

_ "Damnit." Draco muttered._

_He ran after her._

_ "Haley!" Draco called._

_Her younger self looked up at him. He continued toward her. Haley, terrified, stayed on the ground where she was._

_ "What are you doing?" Haley asked._

_ "Saving you apparently."Draco said._

_ "What's going on?" Haley whispered._

_ "It's nothing." Draco said._

_Draco offered her his hand to get up. Once she was up, he wrapped his arms around her. Haley, too frightened to care, let him. She stood there trying to process what was happening. _

_ "Who are those people?" Haley asked._

_ "You don't know?" Draco asked._

_ "Would I be asking if I did?" Haley sneered._

_Draco bit his lip._

_ "What aren't you telling me?" Haley asked._

_ "Nothing." Draco said._

_ "You're lying." Haley said._

_ "Haley." Draco sighed._

_ "Malfoy, who are these people?" Haley asked._

_Draco never answered; instead Ron and Hermione came running toward them yelling. The scene changed again. Haley could see Draco moving toward her dressed in his fancy dress robes. She was shivering and Draco offered her his coat. She knew how this scene would end. Her first kiss. Their first kiss. She watched the chaste kiss between them and Draco walk away. She followed Draco as we went back into the castle._

_ "Malfoy, where the bloody hell have you been?" Blaise shouted._

_ "Around." Draco drawled._

_ "Well, Pansy's looking for you." Blaise said._

_ "Let her." Draco shrugged._

_ "What have you been doing?" Blaise smirked._

_ "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Draco smirked and walked away._

_The scene began to change again. Haley could see herself and Draco patrolling the corridors. _

_ "Hogsmeade?" Draco asked._

_"You ask me every time we have a Hogsmeade weekend, and my answer is the same every time." Haley groaned._

_"Well, you'll have to give in eventually." Draco smirked._

_"Not likely." Haley said._

_"One Butterbeer." Draco said._

_"Wouldn't you much rather be snogging Parkinson?"Haley asked._

_"Not as much as I'd rather be snogging you." __Draco smirked._

_"__Ew." Haley gagged._

_"Didn't say that when I kissed you last year." Draco said._

_"I was emotional and had a lapse in judgment." Haley said._

_"Seemed to me you rather enjoyed it." Draco smirked._

_The scene quickly changed to that snow filled Hogsmeade afternoon. Draco was throwing snowballs at the ickle-firsties with Crabbe and Goyle. A scream was heard and Draco saw Haley fall into a pile of snow. He laughed and walked toward her._

_ "Let me guess, you're falling for me." Draco drawled._

_Haley didn't answer. Instead she was holding her ankle, trying to hold back the tears._

_ "No smart-alecky retort?" Draco asked._

_ "I hurt my ankle, ferret. I don't have time to yell at you." Haley hissed._

_Draco bent down to her level as she took her boot off. Her ankle was already swollen, probably broken. Haley groaned and began crawling through the snow._

_ "And where are you going?" Draco asked._

_ "To see Madam Pomfrey, where do you think I'm going?" Haley hissed._

_ "I could help you, you know." Draco said matter-of-factly._

_ "I'm fine, crawling through the snow." Haley said._

_ "Stubborn are we?" Draco asked._

_ "Just leave me alone, ferret." Haley sneered._

_ "Don't call me that." Draco muttered._

_Haley rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. She began hopping on her good foot toward the castle. She made it about four hops before falling face first into another snow pile. Draco began to laugh, but attempted to stifle his laugh._

_ "Shut up, ferret." Haley groaned._

_"You should be nicer to me, considering I'm the only one available to help you from freezing your ass off."Draco said._

_"So says the ferret that is only capable of one thing, being an ass." Haley said._

_'But I pull it off so well." Draco smirked._

_"You know what; I'm just going to find Fred. He's probably still at Zonko's." Haley said._

_Haley turned back toward Hogsmeade, but before she could take one hop Draco had picked her up._

_ "Put me down!" Haley hissed._

_ "Can't have you getting in trouble with one of those Weasels." Draco said._

_ "I said put me down!" Haley hissed._

_ "I don't think I will." Draco drawled._

_Haley narrowed her eyes and sat in his arms. He smirked as he carried her up the path back to Hogwarts. The scene began to swirl. She and Draco were in the Defense classroom. She was pulling Draco by his tie. She surprised him and herself by kissing him. He then walked out of the room and Haley could feel herself floating out of the pensive._

Draco was leaning against Professor Dumbledore's desk playing with a green apple. He would toss it into the air and then catch it. He didn't notice at first when Haley appeared. Haley cleared her throat. Draco missed his catch and the apple went crashing to the floor. He picked it up and set it on the desk. He walked forward to where Haley was standing.

"So?" Draco asked.

"You've always been a jerk." Haley commented.

"That's all you got out of that?" Draco asked.

"And that you've been obsessed with me since almost birth." Haley said casually.

"I knew this was a mistake." Draco muttered.

Draco turned to go, but Haley grabbed onto his arm.

"You can't keep walking away." Haley said.

"What else do you want from me Haley? I don't let people in. You know that." Draco said.

"You use and manipulate people. What makes me so different?" Haley asked.

"Because for some reason unknown to me, I let you in. I don't know why, but I care about you. I care what you think about me. I care…" Draco began.

Haley silenced him by jumping into his arms and pressing her lips against his. He quickly responded and braced himself against Dumbledore's desk. Haley ran her fingers through his hair with every heated kiss. Haley broke away. Draco closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Haley watched him until he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Haley was instantly drawn to them.

"Why me, why not Pansy?" Haley asked.

"Pansy has nothing on you." Draco whispered.

"How can I believe you?" Haley asked.

"I've stopped seeing her. I want this." Draco said.

"Just because you want this doesn't mean you're not going to break my heart." Haley said.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Draco suggested.

"What about everyone else? They can't know." Haley said.

"We'll try this again. But no one else for either of us." Draco said.

"Sounds fair." Haley said.

Draco leaned down and kissed Haley. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Haley broke away again.

"What?" Draco asked.

"As much as I enjoy doing that, we should probably get out of here before Snape and Dumbledore catch us." Haley said.

Draco sighed. Haley grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"This is going to work." Haley said.

Draco nodded and headed for the stairs. Haley grabbed the apple he had forgotten on Dumbledore's desk. She slipped the apple in her pocket and followed Draco down the stairs. After the two had left, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore emerged from a room adjoining the office.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Professor Snape asked.

"Love can change a person, you know that Severus." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Those two aren't in love." Professor Snape hissed.

"Not yet, but if given the chance to blossom…" Professor Dumbledore began.

"This is going to end badly." Professor Snape said.

"Have you been furthering them along?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I've been giving them detention almost daily if that counts." Snape grumbled.

"Good, very good." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand, why Potter?" Snape asked.

"As Mr. Malfoy said, she's the only person he's let in before." Dumbledore smiled.

"Matchmaking doesn't suit you, Headmaster. What are you hoping comes from this? This will only prove to be a distraction for Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled.

"For now, but he knows his priorities. I just don't want to see him corrupted beyond repair." Dumbledore said.

"So bring Haley Potter down with him? That hardly makes sense." Snape hissed.

"I have a feeling that Miss Potter and her moral compass is exactly what Mr. Malfoy needs right now, Severus." Professor Dumbledore finished.


	9. Chapter 9

For once in her life, Haley was actually looking forward to class. It was the only time she could be seen anywhere near Draco in public. Once she got to the classroom, she took a random desk and pulled out her belongings. When Draco finally arrived he took the seat next to her because it was the only seat available.

"Malfoy," Haley growled.

"Potter," Draco drawled.

Draco quickly winked at her and pulled out his books.

"Where were you this morning?" Haley whispered.

"Busy." Draco whispered in return.

"How original." Haley commented.

"Never said that it was." Draco said.

"Arse." Haley whispered.

"I know you like mine." Draco said.

Haley wasn't able to respond because Professor Babbling began lecturing. Instead she chuckled under her breath.

"So you don't deny it then?" Draco leaned over.

"Shut up." Haley whispered.

"Someone's blushing." Draco whispered.

Haley instantly turned bright red.

"Only because you said something." Haley hissed.

Draco smirked and focused his attention to the professor. Haley rolled her eyes and started taking notes until she received a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to find Ron handing her a note. He nodded and Haley turned back around. Draco eyed her suspiciously as she opened the note. Haley grabbed her quill to respond but before she could Draco swiped the note away.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"What happened to trusting me?" Haley asked.

"I do. It's him I don't." Draco said.

"I'll explain later, after Defence." Haley said.

"You'd better." Draco said.

Haley rolled her eyes before she snatched the note back. After sitting through class, Draco gave her a wink before he stood-up.

"Out of my way, Potter." Draco sneered.

Draco bee lined out of the classroom, but Haley chased after him.

"Malfoy, wait up." Haley called.

Draco looked at her oddly as she caught up to him.

"I thought we were keeping this secret." Draco said in a low voice.

"We are, but if Snape sees us walking into class not arguing maybe he'll stop giving us detentions." Haley said.

"Don't you like having detention with me?" Draco asked.

"I definitely do, but this can at least be our excuse to be seen together in broad daylight." Haley said.

"Sneaky sneaky." Draco said.

"What can I say, maybe I have a bit of a Slytherin in me after all." Haley smirked.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Blaise asked joining them.

"I have no idea what you mean?" Haley said.

"Are you two actually getting along?" Blaise asked.

"As if. I just don't want detention with this idiot anymore." Haley said.

"Watch your mouth, Potter." Draco hissed.

"Snape is going to see right through you two." Blaise commented.

"Not if you don't tell him and he stops being an arse." Haley hissed.

"Malfoy not be an ass? Not likely. Good luck with that one, love." Blaise said walking away.

Haley looked at Draco. He was watching straight ahead, with a scowl. Haley on the other hand was attempting to not burst out laughing.

"He called me an ass." Draco said.

"You kinda are." Haley said.

Draco's face turned into a scowl again causing Haley to laugh. When they finally got close to Defence, they found Hermione and Ron waiting outside. Haley waved at Hermione and walked over to her and Ron, leaving Draco to walk into class by himself.

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"If Snape thinks Malfoy and I are getting along, maybe he'll stop giving us detentions. " Haley said.

"Yeah right, Snape's an evil git." Ron snorted.

Haley snorted, looking at Professor Snape.

"And he's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah." Haley grinned.

"Mr. Weasley, I will see you this evening in detention." Professor Snape said.

Haley couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Miss Potter. You and Mr. Malfoy will be joining them." Snape said.

Snape billowed back into the classroom.

"Did you just get us another detention?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Haley said sweetly.

"What the hell Potter!" Draco hissed.

"Back off, Malfoy." Ron said coming to Haley's defence.

"Or what?" Draco towered over Ron.

"Come on, Ron, let's get to class." Haley suggested.

"Need a girl to fight for you, Weasel?" Draco taunted.

Haley ignored Draco and led an angry Ron into the Defence classroom. She sat in the same desk as him, but he seemed a little miffed to talk to her.

"Are you mad at me?" Haley asked.

"I don't need you fighting Malfoy for me." Ron hissed.

Haley figured it best not to argue with him any further. Instead, she focused on Snape's lecture. But when she focused on Snape, she was reminded that she had yet another detention. She groaned inwardly. Part of her wondered if Draco had actually been upset over another detention together. She turned her head to find him sitting with Goyle. He looked rather bored. He was twirling his wand in his hands. Haley quickly turned back around before anyone caught her staring at Draco. When class was finally over, Haley's eyes met Draco's. He nodded his head toward the door and Haley nodded her head in response. Haley left the room first and leaned against the cool brick wall waiting for Draco to come out. He finally came out once everyone had left. He then headed down the corridor without saying a word to her. Haley was confused by this. Halfway down the corridor, Draco turned around.

"You coming?" Draco asked.

Haley smiled and ran to catch up to him. She cautiously looked around to make sure no one was around. She then linked her hand with his. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bold are we?" Draco asked.

Haley shrugged and removed her hand but Draco snatched it back.

"We should probably go somewhere more private, unless you want to get caught." Haley said.

"Suggestions?" Draco asked.

"Actually asking my opinion? I'm shocked, but my vote's for the kitchen." Haley said.

When they finally got to the kitchen, Haley patted Dobby on the head and took a seat at a table. Draco sat down beside her.

"What was with the note from Weasley?" Draco asked.

"You don't forget anything, do you?" Haley teased.

"Haley…" Draco groaned.

"You got to promise not to tell anyone." Haley said.

"Seriously?" Draco said.

"This is totally breaking girl code, so yes I'm serious." Haley said.

"Fine." Draco muttered.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I promise to keep secret whatever you're about to divulge to me." Draco said.

"We'll have to keep practicing, but this will do for now. Anyways, Hermione likes Ron." Haley said.

"Anyone with brains can figure that out." Draco said.

"Well, Hermione asked me to put in a good word for her with him. Hence, why I was always talking to him." Haley said.

"I'm sensing a but somewhere." Draco said.

"Yes, there is a but. You see, Ron asked me to Hogsmeade today." Haley said.

"And you told him?" Draco asked somewhat hotly.

"No of course. I said I had plans." Haley said.

"And why's that?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm going to Hogsmeade with my brother, since there's kinda this guy I'm kinda dating, but not really dating. Which kind sucks because that means we can't go to Hogsmeade together." Haley said.

Draco didn't say anymore. Haley leaned in and kissed him. Draco kissed her back. Draco wrapped his arms around her, but she broke away. Draco stood up and offered her a hand up.

"Who knew that Draco Malfoy knew what chivalry is?" Haley teased.

"My mother didn't raise a goul. Just don't go telling anyone." Draco said.

"It's tempting, but I'll try to restrain myself." Haley said.

Draco leaned in and kissed her.

"There's more of that if you restrain yourself." Draco smirked.

"Bribery doesn't normally work on me, but I just might make an exception." Haley said.

"Good." Draco said.

"So I'll see you at lunch then?" Haley asked.

"No, I have something I need to do." Draco said.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Just some homework." Draco said.

"All righty, then…So History of Magic?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

Haley placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. She quickly kissed him and grabbed her bag and headed to the library. Then to lunch and then to History of Magic. Draco was a little late to the class, but Haley didn't mind. He took his seat right next to her. Haley slipped her hand in his. There was no one to tell on them here. She never knew she could enjoy History of Magic so much. The rest of the day passed in a timely fashion and soon it was time for her detention with Snape. Haley walked with Draco to the Defence classroom. Draco complained about detention.

"You know you enjoy detention with me." Haley said.

"I have other things I'd rather be doing that sitting in detention with Weasel." Draco said.

"But you like detention with me?" Haley asked.

"I suppose I have to, don't I. Otherwise I might get hit." Draco said.

"Wow, it's only been like a day and you already know me so well." Haley commented.

"I know you better than you think I do." Draco said.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Just stuff." Draco said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Haley asked.

"Not now, because we're at our destination." Draco smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked into the empty classroom. Ron wasn't there yet. Haley took a seat at the back, while Draco took one in the front when Ron walked in the room and took a seat next to Haley. Snape came into the room and motioned for them to follow him. They all walked behind Snape until he came to the trophy room.

"Tonight, you'll be polishing the trophies. They haven't been done for quite some time." Professor Snape said.

"But Professor…" Haley began.

"Do you want another detention Miss Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"No." Haley muttered.

"Now hand over your wands, each of you. You have an hour." Professor Snape said.

They all groaned in unison and handed their wands over to Professor Snape. Professor Snape nodded toward the bucket on the floor and left. Draco went for the door as well.

"Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?" Ron hissed.

"This is servants work, I won't do it. I'll be back five minutes before Snape." Draco drawled.

Draco left the room, leaving the other three standing there.

"This is going to take forever." Ron complained.

"Honestly, have you learned nothing from your brothers?" Haley asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her bag.

"How's you get that?" Ron asked.

"I gave Snape the one I got from Fred and George. Are you sure you're related to them?" Haley said.

"Shut up, Haley. Now hand over the wand." Ron said.

"My wand, I do the spell." Haley said.

Ron groaned.

"I'll tell you what, I'll start and give you a try." Haley said.

"Yeah, that works." Ron said.

Haley cleaned several trophies and went to point her wand at a trophy, but instantly recognized the award as the one awarded to Tom Riddle.

"Why's this still here?' Haley asked.

"Dunno. Reckon most people don't know You-Know-Who's real name." Ron said.

"But Dumbledore does and it is Dumbledore's school." Haley said.

"Like I said, I dunno. Now hand your wand over." Ron said.

Haley rolled her eyes and handed over her wand.

"Promise me you'll take good care of him." Haley said.

"Whatever." Ron said.

"We should probably leave some dirty." Haley said.

"Then we'll get detention for not cleaning them all." Ron whined.

"But if we don't he'll know we cheated and we'll get another detention anyways." Haley said.

"But you'd think between what was supposed to be four of us we'd get them all cleaned." Ron said.

"Snape knows Malfoy wouldn't do anything with you. So we're already down to two." Haley said.

"Why do you have to be right all the damn time." Ron said.

"Because I'm awesome." Haley said.

Haley took a seat on the floor next to the bucket. She pushed it over in Ron's direction. Ron jumped around the water rather comically.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Ron asked.

"Getting rid of the evidence. The water's too clean." Haley said.

"I never would have thought of that." Ron said.

"But Snape would, so hand the wand back over." Haley said.

Rather reluctantly, Ron handed the wand back into Haley's possession. Now to wait for Draco and Snape. Draco was the first one to come back. Haley could tell that he was a bit jealous that she was alone with Ron, but that was his own fault. Besides, her relationship with Ron was strictly platonic. Snape came, but still two minutes early. He was not pleased with the job and gave them another detention for the next evening to finish. Haley said goodnight to Ron told him that she needed to run to the library for a bit, but that was a lie. She just wanted a few more minutes with Draco. The found an abandoned corridor to walk down.

"Why'd you leave?" Haley asked.

"I had other things to do." Draco said.

"You didn't want to get to spend quality time with me?" Haley asked.

"Not with Weasel there." Draco commented.

"So now what?" Haley asked.

Draco smirked and pushed her up against the wall in the abandoned corridor.

"I have an idea." Draco said.

"Care to share?" Haley smirked.

Draco didn't voice his response. Instead he forced his lips on hers. Haley snaked her arms around his neck. She never knew something wrong could feel so right.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and Haley wandered the empty corridors the night before the first Hogsmeade trip. Haley thought Draco seemed a bit distracted, but didn't say anything about it. She decided to bring up Hogsmeade instead.

"So will you be with Crabbe and Goyle in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Were you even listening to what I said?" Haley asked.

"No." Draco said.

"I asked if you're going to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle tomorrow." Haley restated.

"No, I won't be." Draco said.

"Well, you can't go with me." Haley said.

"I can't go at all, actually." Draco said.

"What? Why?" Haley asked.

"It's nothing." Draco said.

"You can't go to Hogsmeade and you won't tell your own girlfriend why?" Haley questioned.

"I have detention with McGonagall tomorrow." Draco drawled.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Haley asked.

"I haven't been doing my homework." Draco said.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"I'm just too busy." Draco said.

"I'd be more than willing to help you with your homework." Haley said.

"I don't need your help." Draco said.

"Fine then." Haley retorted.

Haley stomped ahead of him. Draco rolled his eyes and picked up his pace to catch up to her.

"Haley." Draco called.

"Why don't you come find me when you're done being an ass." Haley said.

"Haley, I'm sorry." Draco said.

"No you're not." Haley said.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Because sorry isn't something you just say to appease the other person. You have to mean it and I've never actually known you to be sorry about anything." Haley said.

"I was sorry about the whole Pansy thing." Draco said.

"You're an idiot for reminding me, you know that?" Haley said.

"What did I do now?" Draco asked.

Haley shook her head and stormed off back to the common room. Draco kicked at the air and took off for the Room of Requirements. What the hell had he gotten himself into? She frustrated him so much, yet that was part of her charm. She could see through his crap, and actually see him; for the most part. He assumed she still had no idea that he was a Death Eater. He often wondered how she would react to this news, but things never ended well in his head.

Draco entered the room and immediately went to the Vanishing Cabinet. He still hadn't fixed it. He needed the damn thing to work, otherwise he was dead. The Dark Lord would surely kill him as well as his parents. He was out of ideas for fixing it. Draco hit the stupid thing. He racked his brains trying to think of anything to get it to work, but he came up with nothing. He stormed out of the Room of Requirements frustrated.

Draco never liked feeling weak, but this was one of those times. Haley's words of help rang through his head. He felt like the weight of the world was upon him. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes. He thought he saw someone walking toward him so he quickly ducked into the closest room, the girls' bathroom. More specifically, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Draco leaned up against the closest sink and let the tears fall. Why did everything have to come crashing down? He was furious with himself for being a failure. He couldn't do anything right. He almost killed his own girlfriend. That apple she had grabbed from Dumbledore's office, he had left on purpose to poison Dumbledore. But, Haley had grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" Myrtle asked.

"Leave me alone." Draco hissed.

"It's not often I get boys in my bathroom." Myrtle giggled.

"Can't imagine why." Draco muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Myrtle asked.

"Talk with you?" Draco sneered.

Myrtle began to sniffle. If she started wailing he would surely be found out.

"I can't." Draco whispered.

"Who would I tell?" Myrtle whined.

"I can't do it." Draco faltered.

Myrtle swooped down until she was level with Draco.

"Why can't you do it?" Myrtle asked.

"I can't fix the bloody thing." Draco said.

"Well, then why don't you try something else?" Myrtle suggested.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Myrtle smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes. What else could he possibly do? He didn't want Dumbledore suspicious of him. The old man was already crazy. He needed something that wouldn't point to him. He could possibly attempt to try to poison the old coot again, but he'd have to be much more careful this time. He couldn't let Haley intercept this time. He quickly dried his tears and headed to his common room. He would have Rosmerta give the necklace given her to some unsuspecting person. There was no way it could possibly point back to him, and Dumbledore would be rid of. The plan seemed perfect in his head, and much easier then mending some stupid Vanishing Cabinet.

By the time he left the lavatory to head back downstairs to the dungeon, Draco found Haley coming back from somewhere with her arms full of food. He looked at her curiously before she walked right up to him.

"Draco?" Haley mumbled.

"It's me." Draco said.

"I just wanted to apologize." Haley said.

"What for?" Draco asked confusedly.

"For pushing you. I didn't mean it. I just want you to know you can trust me." Haley yawned.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Mmm…you always do that." Haley mumbled.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"You always kiss me instead of responding to what I say." Haley said.

"Don't you like kissing me?" Draco asked.

"I do. I do." Haley said yawning again.

"Someone's tired." Draco said.

"Maybe, but I just want to be here with you. I ruined our evening and I won't get to see you tomorrow." Haley said.

"So who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" Draco asked.

"Ron and Hermione." Haley giggled.

"I still don't like it." Draco said.

"You're kinda cute jealous." Haley said running one hand through his hair.

"I'm not jealous." Draco said.

"Right, and I'm best friends with Snape.." Haley commented.

Draco shook his head and Haley pulled his face onto hers. She smiled as she kissed him. Draco slid his tongue into her mouth. He held her closer, when they heard footsteps.

"No." Draco groaned.

"Get on the floor." Haley hissed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Just do it." Haley whispered.

Draco reluctantly slid onto the floor and Haley threw her Invisibility cloak over him. Haley pushed him down farther with her feet causing him to grunt. Haley tried to keep her composure, but found it extremely hard to do so. She turned her head around to find Pansy Parkinson probably patrolling.

"Parkinson." Haley said.

"Who's here with you?" Pansy asked.

"No one." Haley said.

"I heard voices." Pansy said.

"I'm sure you hear a lot of things."

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"Honestly, Parkinson—who would I be having a night time stroll about the castle with? Your precious ferret?"

Through the Invisibility cloak, Draco jabbed at her. Pansy rolled her eyes and headed back the direction she had come from. Haley watched until the coast was clear.

"You can get off the floor now." Haley said.

"Ferret?" Draco hissed.

"It's cute." Haley said.

"It's abysmal." Draco said.

"It was entertaining to watch Moody, well he wasn't really Moody, but anyways, you do make a cute ferret." Haley smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes, causing Haley to laugh before she led him upstairs to the Room of Requirement. She didn't have a sense of hiding it from him after he had ratted them out last year and knew where it was. Haley found a couch and sat beside Draco—snuggling close to him.

"Don't like snuggling?" Haley asked.

"I just wasn't expecting this, that's all." Draco said.

"Well, you'd better get used to it." Haley said.

Draco relaxed slightly as Haley snuggled in closer. He finally let himself relax and played with Haley's long hair.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Draco chuckled.

"I wish we could do this more often." Haley sighed.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"This." Haley yawned.

Draco kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"You're so sweet to me." Haley said.

"Just don't tell anyone." Draco whispered.

Haley laughed. She and Draco sat on the couch together until she fell asleep on him. Draco then woke her back up.

"You should go to bed." Draco said.

"I don't want to." Haley whined.

"Well, I'm going to my room. So your option is to sleep here or in your bed. That's up to you." Draco said.

"Jerk. I take back everything nice I ever said about you." Haley muttered.

Draco shook his head and stood up. Haley reached her hands out for him to help her up. He grabbed her hands and helped her up. Haley turned to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"You can't get away from me that easily." Draco said.

Draco smirked and Haley rolled her eyes. She quickly pecked his lips.

"Have fun in detention without me." Haley said.

She kissed him again and headed for the Gryffindor tower and her dormitory. Haley walked past the sleeping girls and plopped into her bed. She wondered if she could ever tell her friends that she was dating Draco. She knew he would freak out, but would he ever accept them. Haley sighed because she knew she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know how long she and Draco would be together. Haley didn't want to dwell on it anymore so, she let sleep overtake her.


End file.
